Renaissance
by BakaNekow
Summary: Après un combat acharner contre Tom, Harry sombre il pense qu'il va mourir mais la magie en décide autrement... Première fic je prend toute les critiques n'hésitez pas! [Je suis a la recherche d'un(e) Béta]
1. Prologue : Une fin ou un début?

Bonjour, voici une petite histoire qui me trotter dans la tête depuis un petit moment, je suis aussi a la recherche d'un(e) béta si vous êtes intéressé faite moi signe.

C'est ma première fic donc j'espère avoir des retour pour pouvoir m'améliorer,

* * *

Sa y est après une longue bataille acharné contre face-de-serpent a été vaincu, mais a qu'elle prix ? Je me retrouve allonger je ne sens plus mon corps vais-je mourir ? Je ferme les yeux après tout comme Albus le dit la mort est un nouveau voyage.

- Enfant ouvre les yeux

- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Harry

_J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et un rire cristallin me répond. Je remarque la belle jeune femme qui se trouve devant moi. Elle a de long cheveux vert qui, par endroit ressemble a de la végétation, on dirais qu'elle a deux cornes faite de plume, tout en étant entouré de papillon._

- Je suis la magie enfant.

_Je reste silencieux a cette découverte et je regarde autour de moi, nous sommes dans une sorte de clairière, je sens quelque chose me toucher le bras, je regarde et remarque un petit lionceaux noir je suis sorti de ma contemplation par la voix cristalline de la magie_

_- _Enfant si tu est ici c'est que je souhaite te remercier, en détruisant tout les horcruxes de l'héritier de Serpentard tu a rétablie l'équilibre entre la vie et la mort mais aussi entre la magie blanche et la magie noire. Enfant j'ai vu toute ta vie, et j'aimerais pour ton courage et ta bravoure te faire un cadeau. Enfant je te propose de t'envoyer dans une autre dimension où tes parents sont adolescent, tu pourrais apprendre a les connaître. Cela te plairait il ?

- J'aimerais beaucoup les connaître mais Voldemort est vivant a leur époque, je ne pourrais pas rester sans rien faire... répondit Harry triste

- En effet Enfant, tu pourra choisir de l'affronter ou pas, et comme tu peut le remarquer tu ne sera pas seul quoi que tu choisisse, se petit lion est un de tes familiers, a cause de la guerre ils n'ont pas pu te rejoindre en ton temps. _Elle me sourit en me donnant un œuf bleu. _Il s'agit d'un œuf de phénix prend en grand soin.

- Je.. merci j'en prendrais soin je vous le promet. Dit Harry ému

- J'en suis sur Enfant, je souhaiterais te présenter quelqu'un qui t'accompagnera elle vient d'une dimension ou Tom Jedusor a vaincu.

_Une jeune fille s'approche doucement elle porte un short en jean ainsi qu'un débardeur noir, elle a de long cheveux blancs, le plus mystérieux c'est qu'elle a un œil bleu et l'autre vert_

- Enfant je te présente Ayane, elle deviendra ta sœur jumelle, je suis désoler Enfant tu ne pourra pas garder ton apparence actuelle.

_Une forte lumière m'éblouis et quand elle disparaît un miroir apparaît devant moi je remarque j'ai grandit je fait maintenant 1m80, mes cheveux on pousser jusqu'au bas du dos, ils sont blancs avec des reflet argents, je remarque que ma cicatrice a disparu et j'ai garder mes yeux émeraude, j'ai une apparence androgyne._

- Maintenant que tu a ta nouvelle apparence, tu va commencer une nouvelle vie, il te faudrait un nouveau prénom a tu une idée ?

- mmm Yuki ! Après tout mes cheveux sont blancs comme la neige alors... Fit Harry amusé

- Bien a partir de aujourd'hui vous êtes Yuki et Ayane Selwyn.

Elle claque des doigts et une lumière nous aveugles une dernière fois.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau Départ

Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau Départ

Bonjour voilà la suite j'espère que le début vous a plu !

Bon je vais continuer a écrire Harry/Yuki pour un moment je pense que c'est mieux !

**Hayato :** merci d'avoir lu déjà ensuite j'ai quelque chapitre d'avance j'ai juste a les mettre en « forme » donc je posterais quand j'aurais du temps ! Se sera souvent tard le soir

**Caliste :** merci pour ta rev' je voulez pas faire un prologue trop long et surtout éviter de donner trop de détails !

**Jay-Werdraght :** héhé justement ce qu'il c'est passé avant tu le découvrira peut être plus tard (ou peut être pas *-*) ah la petite Ayane d'où vient elle ? bah d'un monde parallèle tien ! (quoi je suis sadique de rien laisser filtrer ? Mais sinon c'est pas droleuh je mettrais quoi comme énigme dans ma fic ?* larme de crocrodile * pi de toute façon tu aura quelques éléments de réponse dans ce chapitre)

Assez parler voici la suite !

* * *

Yuki ... Yuki Rooh reveille toi!

_Yuki ? C'est qui ? Pourquoi on me secoue comme un prunier ?_

_J'ouvre les yeux tiens elle fait quoi cette fille ici ? Pourquoi j'ai plus aucune douleur alors que je viens de combattre voldy chou ? Bon j'ai quand même un mal de crâne horrible... Ah ! Oui la magie on dirais que Ayane est pas contente._

- Yuki ! Arrête de rêvasser si tu est fatiguer on va aller a Chaudron Baveur ! Me fit Ayane Mécontente

- Oui pardon Aya' euh par contre on est où la ? Demandais-je un peu perdu

- Je pense que nous sommes dans l'Allée des Embrumes, et si j'ai raison je pense qu'il vaudrais que l'on parte d'ici assez vite, on sait jamais sur qui on pourrais tomber. Répondis Ayane assez inquiète

- Oui, on va suivre ton idée on va prendre une chambre au Chaudron Baveur, juste un petit soucis j'ai rien sur moi a part ma baguette ! Fit-je embarrasser

- La magie ma donner une valise, elle a dit qu'il y aurait tout ce dont on avait besoin, pour l'argent j'en est un peut sur moi ! Me fit elle avec un petit sourire. Par contre je pense qu'il vaudrais mieux que l'on enfile nos capes car avec nos cheveux on risque d'attirer l'attention...

_Elle me passe une cape vert amande, apparemment elle sais ou se diriger pour sortie de cette rue je la suis simplement sans un mot, au bout de quelque minutes de marche on arrive enfin sur le Chemin de Traverse qui est contrairement a mon époque assez Joyeux ? Peut être pas mais au moins personne n'est enfermer chez soi on, je remarque quelque Auror a notre droit je lui montre d'un signe de tête. Nous nous engageons sur la route du Chaudron Baveur, si avec nos capes nous pension rester discret c'est plutôt louper, tout le monde nous dévisage, nous voilà enfin devant le Chaudron Baveur où nous entrons sans nous faire prier_

- Bonjour, moi et mon frère on voudrais une chambre pour une nuit s'il vous plaît ? Dit elle doucement sans enlever sa cape

- 1 Gallion et 25 Mornille, première étage directement a gauche voici la clef

Elle lui dépose l'argent sur le comptoir, et nous montons dans la chambre.

- Fiou décidément on est pas passer aussi inaperçue qu'on aurais voulu. Soupirais-je en m'allongeant sur sont lit

- Oui c'est sur, j'imagine même pas ce que ça va être quand ils verront mes yeux ou nos cheveux. Sourit Ayane

- Bon je propose que l'on fasse connaissance tu en pense quoi Aya ? Comment tu t'est retrouvé auprès de la magie ?

- Pourquoi pas, mon ancien nom est Cassiopée Elena Black, fille de Regulus Black, je ne sais pas qui est ma mère le sujet était plutôt tabou. J'ai fait mes études a Poudlard a Serdaigle, le Harry Potter de mon monde a perdu et le Roi des encagoulé a gagner, malheureusement je faisais partie de ceux qui se sont battu a ces côtés, j'allais me recevoir un Avada en pleine face quand j'ai été aveuglé, j'ai été amenée dans la clairière puis la magie ma expliquer ensuite tu est arriver, tu connais la suite...

- Hum, Harry James Potter, je suppose que tu connais mes parents, j'ai été élevée par ma famille moldu, j'ai fait mes études a Griffondor, je suppose que tu sais aussi que je me suis battu contre face-de-serpent. Il n'y a pas vraiment grand chose a dire. Fit-je embarrassé

- Ah aussi autant te mettre au courant je suis une guérisseuse naturel, moi et mon père on pensais que ça venais du coté de ma mère, c'est un pouvoir extrêmement rare du coup, on est rechercher par le ministère qui ne comprend pas cette « magie » et par Voldemort qui lui souhaite soigner ces mangemort...Fit-elle dépité.

- Aie ça doit pas être facile tout les jours. Lui dis-je en lui prenant les mains

- Tu pense te battre contre Voldy ? Me dit elle avec un regard sérieux

- Sincèrement je ne pense pas pouvoir rester tranquille pendant qu'il sème la terreur... Mais si je m'implique tu le sera aussi vu que tu est ma sœur maintenant alors je ne sais pas trop...

- Battons-nous ! je...j'aimerais beaucoup que l'Angleterre soit moins rempli de préjugé, profitons de la deuxième chance que la magie nous offre pour le faire ! Me dit elle avec un regard déterminer

Un bruit nous fait nous retourner et sur le bureau dans l'angle un parchemin est quatre clefs sont apparue.

« _Enfants,_

_Je suis heureuse de voir que vous vous entendez bien, je sens aussi que vous avez prit votre décision en se qui concerne l'héritier de Serpentard. Je souhaiterais vous faire un dernier cadeaux voyez vous ces quatre clefs sont celles des fondateurs, vous y avez droit car dans votre sang coule leurs sang :_

_Yuki de par ton père tu est l'héritier de Griffondor et de par la la conquête l'héritier de Serpentard, dans ton monde tu a battu Voldemort, tu garde d'ailleurs la possibilité de parler Fourchelang._

_Ayane de par ton père tu est l'héritière de Serdaigle ainsi que de part ta mère tu est l'héritière légitime de Poufsouffle, c'est de sa ligné que tu tiens ta capacité de guérisseuse._

_De par ce fait vous êtes en droit de récupérer leur héritage, sachez que les Gobelins savent que des héritier sont apparus._

_Je pense que vous deviez vous rendre a Gringotts ils doivent être dans tout leur état vu que quatre des coffres les plus ancien viennent de se réveiller !_

_Ah et aussi nous sommes le 15 Juillet 1977 les maraudeurs rentre en septembre en septièmement années et Regulus Black rentre lui en sixième années._

_Votre fidèle mère la magie_ »

- Bon bah je crois que l'on a pas le choix ! Dit-je fataliste

- Je pense que quitte a sortir autant en profiter pour faire d'une pierre deux coups et faire tout nos achats surtout qu'en plus je pense qu'il vaux mieux que l'on aille a Poudlard a la rentrer non ? Fit Ayane

- Oui tu a raison personnellement j'ai rien a me mettre donc je vais devoir passer chez Madame Guipure, et sûrement a la Ménagerie magique. Lui proposais-je

- Je pense qu'il faudrait aussi passer chez Fleury et Bott, car si on veux battre on veux l'encagoulé faudra pas mal étudier.

- Alors c'est décider en avant toute sur Gringotts !

Aya me sourie on enfile nos capes et ressortons du Chaudron Baveur d'un pas rapide direction Gringotts...

* * *

Bon bah voilà un chapitre de fini ! S'il vous plaît une petite reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez sa fait toujours plaisir !

Ah et aussi vous pensez que Harry et Aya devrais se trouver quelqu'un ? Si oui qui ? Hésitez pas a faire quelque proposition sachez que si sa arrive se serais dans fort fort longtemps mais je préfère m'y prendre en avance et qui sais faire un petit sondage ?

A suivre !


	3. Chapitre 2 : Gringotts

**Jay-Werdraght :** un poisson kamikaze ? Tien je connaissais pas je me coucherais moins bête se soir ! J'avoue que j'ai vraiment penser a Rémus pour Aya' quand je l'est crée donc savoir que tu le propose sa fait plaisir ! Pour Yu' une serpentarde ? Oui pourquoi pas il faut voir, si sa peut te rassurer j'ai des projet pour la petite narcisse et elle n'ira ni avec Aya' ni avec Yu' (si tu veux savior quoi faudra encore attendre! Niak !) bella est un personnage qui m'exaspère et j'ai aussi des projets pour elle tend fait pas * sifflote *

**KTHI :** Merci pour ta Rev'

**Maximilien :** Alors déjà merci pour ta Rev', vu celle-ci je ne sais pas si tu va lire cette réponse mais je l'écris quand même.

- Alors oui le premier chapitre fait « bisounours » mais je ne voyez pas l'écrire autrement vu la suite que j'ai déjà écrite et que j'ai encore en tête.

- L'explication de comment Harry est venu a se battre contre voldy ? Je reviens a la première rev' de **Jay-Werdraght** « justement ce qu'il c'est passé avant tu le découvrira peut être plus tard » ça viendra, tout viens a point a qui c'est attendre !

- Harry GAY ? Déjà je n'est rien contre les gay, mais j'avoue que ces derniers temps il n'y a que sa j'ai l'impression dans les fic' et sa a tendance a m'énerver légèrement, car soit c'est avec Snape soit avec Malfoy, j'ai rien non plus contre ces perso' mais a force c'est limite gavent, donc je préviens tout le monde **Harry/Yuki NE SERA PAS GAY !** Par contre une fois cette fic bien entamer ou fini peut être que j'en écrirais une ou harry est gay je ne sais pas encore.

Alors ta rev' est pour toi trop négatif ? Et alors ? Pour pour s'améliorer il faut des critiques constructive, ce qui a été ton cas, tu a pointé ce qui ne ta pas plu/compris et tu a eu raison c'est pour ça que j'espère sincèrement que tu lira ce petit mot !

Alors dans ce chapitre vous allez sûrement pas comprendre certaine chose ne vous en faite pas j'expliquerais quelque point en fin de chapitre ! Juste une petite chose avant dans ma fic Ragnok est le directeur de Gringotts. Voila bonne lecture !

* * *

_Encore une fois le chemin fut éprouvent, tout ces regards, je me demande si les gens réfléchisses, ils nous regardent comme si nous étions des mangemorts, il ne savent pas depuis le temps qu'ils portent des cape noirs ? Bon le vert est associé a Serpentard et lui même est associé a magie noire, je soupire mentalement et remarque deux Aurors juste en face de nous, cette fois ci on n'échappera pas au contrôle, Aya' prend les devants et s'avance vers eux sous leurs regards meurtrier, s'il pouvais lancer des avadas avec leurs yeux se serais déjà fait cette fois ci je soupire vraiment._

- Bonjour messieurs Fit Aya' d'une voix glaciale

- Bonjour, veuillez enlever vos capes ! Fit l'Auror de gauche d'une voix dure et tout aussi glaciale

_Ils font un concours ou quoi ? Et la politesse ? Elle pousse un soupire se retourne vers moi puis nous posons nos mains sur nos capes et en même temps on les retires et notre chevelure blanche apparaît a la vu de tous, l'Auror de droite ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de surprise, mais je ne sais pas si c'est par rapport a la couleur de nos cheveux ou les yeux d'Aya', l'Auror de gauche donne l'impression qu'il va s'évanouir d'un moment a l'autre, je regarde au tour de moi et certain regarde Aya' bizarrement je décide donc de couper court a tout cela._

- Un soucis messieurs dame ? Fit-je en regardent chaque personne nous entourent pour finir sur les deux Aurors en face de nous ce qui le fait d'ailleurs bafouiller.

- Non, euh, c'est juste que nous sommes assez surpris de rencontrer des personnes pouvant être des Selwyn, après l'explosion qui c'est passer au manoir de cette même famille, et qu'il n'y a eu aucun survivant Fit l'Auror de droite

- C'est justement pour ca que nous sommes ici et que nous nous dirigeons vers Gringotts, qui se trouve d'ailleurs juste derrière vous, donc si vous et votre collègue avait fini de nous regarder comme des fantôme nous aimerions y aller. Fit Aya' sarcastique qui me rappelle celle de Snape

- Hum oui veuillez nous excusez bonne fin de journée monsieur, mademoiselle. Dit l'Auror de droite en poussent son collègue pour poursuivre leur chemin

Nous faisons les quelques mètres qui nous sépare de Gringotts et nous y pénétrons sans pour autant ne pas avoir remarquer leur poème qui est aussi net qu'a mon époques.

« _Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_  
_Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,_  
_Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_  
_De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._  
_Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_  
_D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_  
_Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_  
_Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. »_

_Toujours aussi charmant. Aya' me fit signe de passer devant pour parler au Gobelin en face de nous qui ne lève même pas un œil comme quoi les sorciers et les gobelin ne s'aime déjà pas a cette époque._

- Veuillez m'excuser de déranger monsieur Gobelin, moi et ma sœur souhaiterions parler au Responsable des comptes de la Noble et Éternel famille Selwyn s'il vous plaît. Fit-je avec un grand respect

_J'ai bien fait le Gobelin me regarde étrangement, c'est yeux pourrais sortir de leur orbites ils le ferais, les Gobelins sont toujours plus agréable quand on est poli avec eux j'ai fini par le remarquer avec mes passages a Gringotts dans mon monde, au moins ça ne change pas, le Gobelin reprend contenance._

- Bien sur, suivez moi. Fit-il en avancent dans dans le couloir de droite au bout de quelque minutes nous arrivons devant une grande porte il rentre et ressort aussi vite.

- Le maître Gobelin vous attend. Fit-il avant de repartir vers les l'entré de la banque.

A peine rentré nous sommes interpeller par le maître Gobelin

- Bonjour, je suis maître Gripsec gestionnaire de la Noble et Éternel Famille Selwyn, on m'a informer que vous souhaitiez me parler, sachez que seuls les personnes de la branche principale on droit à l'héritage, et ce malgré le fait que vous possédiez la bonne couleur de cheveux, je crois que vous ne savez pas que toute les personnes sont morte la semaine dernière dans un tragique événement. Dit Gripsec avec un sourire carnassier

- Je vous coupe tout de suite maître Gripsec, nous sommes de la lignée principale, épargnez-nous vos sarcasme s'il vous plaît. Fit Aya' énerver elle respire un coup. Veuillez m'excuser, nous avons croiser avant de rentrer dans la banque des Aurors qui nous on fait enlever nos capes alors je suppose que vous imaginez les regards que j'ai reçu a cause de mes yeux. Bref pour vous prouvez que nous n'avons rien a cacher nous nous soumettrons a tout test que vous jugerez nécessaire. Reprit elle d'une voix douce

- Je peut comprendre, vu que vous proposez de vous soumettre au test, le plus fiable et plus complet est le sanguin dit-il en sortant deux parchemin et deux aiguille, une goûte de votre sang sur ces parchemin me garantira que vous êtes se que vous prétendez.

_Moi et Aya' n'hésitons pas une seconde avant de prendre les aiguilles et de déposer un peut de notre sang que les parchemin vierge, après tout c'est la magie qui nous envoie elle a sûrement bien fait les choses. Les parchemin s'illumine, Ragnok les regardes puis nous regarde effaré, il nous fait signe de nous asseoir, et appuie sur un bouton qui se trouve sur sont bureau. Les portes de sont bureau s'ouvre quelque minutes plus tard sur un Goblin apparemment énerver d'avoir été déranger._

- Gripsec tu ma fait demander, j'espère pour toi que tu a une TRES bonne raison, j'ai des choses importante à faire et tu le sais !

Sans rien dire Gripsec lui passe les parchemin, une fois les avoir lu il s'asseye pour ensuite regarder Ragnok.

-Non de non, c'est sur Gripsec ? J'espère que ce n'est pas une blague !

- Ils ont fait le test devant moi avec les aiguilles et parchemin de J'AI fournis donc c'est impossible que cela soit faux ou trafiquer. Lui répondit-il

- Veuillez excuser mon entrer pour le moins singulières, je suis Ragnok directeur de Gringotts et gestionnaire des coffre savoir ceux de Salazar Serpentard, Godric Gryffondor, Rowenna Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle. Fit-il en nous regardant

- En quoi cela nous concerne-t-il directeur Ragnok ? Fit-je en feignant l'ignorance

- Et bien depuis se matin la magie de ces coffres ses réveilliez, les réactivant ce qui nous signifie que des héritiers sont apparus. Grâce au test nous avons la preuves que vous êtes les héritiers par les sang de la Noble et Éternel famille Selwyn, mais grâce a ce test complet cela permet de savoir si vous êtes des hérites par la magie d'autre famille. Dit-il sérieusement

- Excusez moi de vous couper dans votre explications directeur mais cela pourrait-il y avoir un lien avec les clefs que moi et mon frère avons reçu se matin ? Fit Aya' en déposent ces deux clef sur le bureau, je décide d'en faire de même. Ils observe les clefs avec un énorme sourire.

-En effet Mademoiselle Selwyn, celle en possession de votre frère sont celle de Gryffondor, elle est fait en Pyrop, et de Serpentard qui est fait en pierre de Jade. Pour celle en votre possession

elles correspondent au coffre de Poufsouffle, qui est fait en Citrine, et au celle de Serdaigle qui est en Lapis-Lazuli. Le fait que vous les ayez reçu est une autre preuve que vous êtes leur héritier.

- Désoler de vous coupez directeur Ragnok mais nous ne sommes pas lier a eux par le sang comment pouvons nous être leurs héritier ? Fit-je perdu

- Hum les fondateurs étais de grand sorcier, ils ont fait en sorte que leurs héritier soit choisis par la magie de peur que leur ligné devienne dangereuse, ou que la gloire de leur ancêtre leur monte a la tête et qu'ils l'utilise pour faire le mal. Même si j'avoue que vous voir apparaître comme par magie alors que normalement toute la famille Selwyn est morte. Fit Ragnok

- Et bien je pense que c'est jusqu'à présent nous étions en quelque sorte cacher, nous avons fait nos études jusqu'à présent a Mahoutokoro, la seule école a être meilleurs que Poudlard par le prestige, nos parents nous avez signifié qu'il avait pratiquer rituel, dont je ne me souvient malheureusement plus le nom, pour nous protéger. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs, pensez vous qu'ils étaient au courant ? Fit Aya' perplexe

_J'avoue que je suis étonner de sa facilité a mentir, enfin mentir je n'en suis pas si sur car quand elle a parler du rituel, des images me sont venu en tête, la magie nous aiderais t'elle ? Je suis sorti de ma réflexion par Gripsec_

- C'est peut être possible, s'ils ont fait un test ce qui est très courant dans les grandes famille, n'avais vous pas un souvenir d'un telle test ? Nous lui répondons négativement. Dommages que vos parents soit mort, d'ailleurs toute mes condoléance pour ce tragique événement, votre famille a toujours étais respecter parmi les gobelins, voudriez vous connaître l'importance de votre héritage ainsi que vos titres je suppose ? Reprit-il de nouveau nous hochons la tête

- Je pense qu'il vos mieux faire cela dans mon bureau Gripsec, a cause de leur héritage magique cela sera plus sécuritaire, prend toute les affaires des Selwyn, fait toi aider par d'autre gobelin s'il le faut, et rejoins nous dans mon bureau, Lord, Lady si vous voulez bien me suivre. Fit Ragnok avant de sortir.

_Nous lui suivons dans le dédale de couloir de la banque, se sera sûrement une longue très longue journée..._

* * *

Bon comme promis voilà quelque explications

- Étant les héritiers de la famille Selwyn qui na jamais été lier par le sang au fondateurs (dans mon histoire en tout cas) cela aurez étais bizarre d'un jour des héritiers de cette même famille leur soit lier, c'est pour sa que je fait d'eux les héritiers MAGIQUE, cela permet aussi d'expliquer pourquoi Voldy n'est pas Lord Serpentard !

- Vous allez avoir des surprises par rapport aux fondateurs dans le chapitre suivant je n'en dirais pas plus juste que mon histoire ne suis pas la chronologie voulu par JK même si sa reste ces personnages.

Petite explication pour les clefs ! Je trouvais sa banale de les faire en or pour les fondateurs, j'avais envie que cela soit lier a leur couleurs, et j'ai une passion pour les pierres, alors j'ai choisi quelque pierre précieuse qui pourrais leur correspondre :

**- Pyrop :** C'est une pierre qui tire souvent sur le grenat elle est d'ailleurs appeler « Grenat de Bohème », elle est aussi la pierre de naissance de Janvier (oui j'ai décider que Godric est née en janvier na!) il y a des gisements dans plusieurs pays mais d'importance mineurs :

**- Pierre de Jade :** Alors la pierre de Jade en Asie est relier a l'Empereur. (j'ai trouver que sa correspondais bien pas vous ?)

**- Pierre de Critrine :** Pierre qui d'après certaine légende aide contre la dépression et possède certaine vertus curative, elle est aussi connus comme la « pierres des marchands » dans d'autre car elle permettrais d'accumulés les richesses et de les conserver.

- **Lapis-Lazuli :** Alors si pour les autres fondateurs j'ai eu a hésiter entre certaine pierre pas pour celle ci ! Elle a la réputation de stimuler la créativité, de développer la clairvoyance et d'élever l'esprit, elle est sacré pour la méditation, elle est aussi connus pour être une pierre d'amour et d'amitié, elle aurais aussi des vertus thérapeutiques.

J'espère avoir tout expliquer si c'est pas le cas hésiter pas a me le faire savoir je me ratraperais sur le prochain chapitre pour ce que j'ai louper !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Héritage partie 1

**Caldort :** En effet il y aura certaines rencontre dans le Poudlard Express mais qui sais qu'elle rencontre ? (quoi moi ? Na c'est pas vrai ze sais pas!...Bon ok ok je sais vu que c'est moi qui l'écrit mais je ne dirais rien même sous la torture !)

**KTHI :** Merci pour ta Rev' contente que sa te plaise toujours et j'espère que sa continuera !

**Stormtrooper2 :** Merci pour ta Rev' et d'avoir prit le temps pour lire les chapitres, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que de nouvelle personne lise ma fanfic' (même si c'est que le début!) en effet vu qu'ils connaissent le futur cela va grandement les aider, et justement le fait qu'ils n'ont pas eu le même cela leur permet d'avoir des connaissances différente mais j'en dit pas plus !

Bon j'ai mit pas mal de temps a faire se chapitre car j'avais beaucoup trop d'idée a gérer peut être que vous comprendrez pas certaines sachez que certaine seront réexpliquer plus tard, j'en profite pour faire un petit explication de texte :

_**« LAlalalala » **_Télépathie entre les jumeaux (Aya/Yuki)

_« ssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSssssssssssss»_ Fourchelang

«Lalalalalala» Discussion Avec Une personne Certain (je dit riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiien)

* * *

_Nous arrivons devant une porte majestueuse, on remarque des Gobelin en pleine bataille sont sculpté, c'est magnifique tant de détaille, sans que je puisse la détailler encore plus Ragnok nous fait entrer dans sont bureau, je remarque que a droite est sculpté sur une plaque, sûrement d'or vu la couleur, le poème d'entrer ils doivent vraiment y être attacher. Il nous fait signe de nous asseoir._

- Comme je vous les expliquer vous avez été choisi par la magie pour être les héritiers des fondateurs, de part se fait je suis techniquement obliger de le signaler au Ministère ou du moins au Ministre, vu vos têtes je comprend que cela ne vous fait pas plaisir.

_En effet au moment où il a évoquer ce fait nous avons, Aya' et moi, fait une belle grimace dans uns parfaite synchronisation, j'en déduit donc que même dans sont monde le Ministère, ou le Ministre doit être aussi crétin que du mien._

- Mais comme votre famille est très respecter par les Gobelins, car rare sont les sorciers sang-pur qui nous défende ainsi que les créature magique je peut me permettre d'oublier se fait la vous ne pensez pas ? C'est très fâcheux à mon age on a souvent des trou de mémoire. Fit-il avec un sourire

- En effet Directeur Ragnok, peut être vous faudrait-il quelque vacances ? Ce serais dommage que vous vous épuisiez a la tache. Fit Aya' avec un sourire complice

- Bon ce fait régler, étant les héritiers magique vous êtes liées au héritiers sanguin, qui on du ressentir votre « apparition », ils ne sauront pas qui vous êtes sauf si vous leur signaler personnellement, je vous fait quand même un récapitulatif :

- Pour Serdaigle malheureusement il n'y a plus eu d'héritiers recenser depuis une trentaine d'année pour Rowena, nous ne savons donc pas si la lignée existe toujours.

- Pour Gryffondor il s'agit de la famille Potter, sont chef de famille actuel est Charles Potter sont héritier est James Potter.

- Pour Poufsouffle sont chef de famille actuel est Augusta Londubat par mariage, en attendant que l'héritier sanguin puisse prendre sont rôle, il s'agit de Frank Londubat.

- Pour Serpentard sont chef actuel est Tom Jedusor de par sa mère qui étais une Gaunt, sachez qu'il a essayer de revendiquer l'héritage et donc le titre de Lord Serpentard, bien sur nous ne l'avons pas laisser faire.

- Comment peut ont être héritier alors qu'il y a encore des personnes qui sont de la lignée des fondateur ? Fit-je totalement perdu

- Il s'agit d'un secret garder par les familles des fondateurs et les seigneurs de la table ronde, je ne peut malheureusement pas vous en dire plus, si vous souhaitez je pourrais vous mettre en relation avec quelqu'un pouvant vous expliquez tout cela ? Me fit Ragnok d'un air désoler

- Nous appréciions grandement votre aide Directeur Ragnok, nous acceptons. Fit Aya' avec un grand sourire

- Considérez cela fait, souhaiter vous passez les tests ou préférez vous attendre d'en savoir plus ?

_J'avoue que je ne comprend pas vraiment et cela m'embête de passer des épreuves sans savoir dans quoi sa m'engage, puis la table ronde ? Celle du Roi Arthur ?..._

« _**Tu réfléchis trop grand frère entendis-je dans ma tête**_

_**Hein ?  
Très éloquent grand frère**_

_**Aya ? **_

_**Oui**_

_**Comment ?**_

_**Nous sommes J-U-M-E-A-U-X de part ce fait nous avons un lien tu n'était pas au courant ?**_

_**Euh pas vraiment**_

_**Bref c'est pas le sujet, comme tu le sais on est ici parce que la magie nous accorde une nouvelle chance, elle nous a donner le droit de revendiquer ces héritages, je pense que nous devrions passer les tests, sa sera un plus contre Voldy, et puis après tout tu est le GRAND Harry Potter, tu devrais tend sortir ! Fit Aya' amusé »**_

- On accepte Fit-on en même temps

- Eh bien allons y dans ce cas. Fit Ragnok en se levant puis tire sur une tapisserie derrière lui il pose sa paume sur le mur et il s'ouvre pour laisser place a un grand chemin sombre. Voila une note pour Gripsec suivez moi

_A chaque fois que l'on s'avance dans la grotte une torche s'allume, au bout de plusieurs minute nous arrivons dans une salle il y a des statue de divers créature magique, les plus fabuleuse sont celle du Dragon et de la Licorne, celle qui me surprend le plus est celle qui se tien au centre elle ressemble très pour très a la magie, on pourrait croire qu'elle nous regarde tellement la statue est bien réaliser Ragnok nous repasse nos clefs._

- Vous êtes dans la chambre des héritages, c'est ici que vous récupérez les bagues de vos maisons. Que le premier a souhaité passer les épreuves s'avance dans le cercle vous serez juger par notre mère a tous. Fit Ragnok d'une voix imposante

**Point de vue de Aya'**

Je m'avance lentement dans le cercle

« - Pourquoi est tu ici ? Fit une voix douce mais imposante

- Je suis ici pour acquérir mon héritage Fit-je d'une voix douce

- En est tu seulement digne ?

- Ce n'est pas a moi de décider, je suis ici pour me soumettre a l'épreuve de mon ancêtre magique Fit-je de façon digne

- Bonne réponse, voici les deux coffres correspondant a ton héritage choisis par lequel tu souhaite commencer.

_En effet deux coffres sont apparu un en Citrine et l'autre en Lapis-Lazuli, je choisis de commencer par celui en Citrine après tout il est celui correspondant a Helga Poufsouffle qui représente la loyauté. Une lumière m'aveugle_

- Que choisis tu ? A droite la vie dont tu a toujours rêver avec ton père et ta mère, des frères et des sœurs a gauche le jeune homme qui t'accompagne, tout est a faire si tu choisis se coter ! Avance Dans le monde que tu souhaite ! Fit encore la voix imposante

_Attend c'est sa mon épreuve ? J'ai même pas besoin de réfléchir je rejoins Yuki ! Je ne peut pas l'abandonner et laisser des enfants mourir ! Et puis qui me dit que l'autre côte n'est pas une simple illusion ? Je regarde ma mère elle est magnifique, j'imprime sont visage dans ma tête qui sais peut être la rencontrerais-je et pourrais-je la protéger, puis je cours vers Yuki, je me retrouve au point de départ._

- Tu a fait ton choix, tu a choisis le chemin le plus dur pour avoir ce que tu souhaite, tu n'a pas choisis ton bonheur personnelle tu mérite ma bague. Bonjours jeune héritière je me présente je suis Helga Poufsouffle, prend ma bague est passe la a ton doigt n'oublie jamais d'être loyal en envers tes choix, d'être impartiale quand le moment l'exige. Me fit-elle en me donnant un anneau en bronze avec un blaireau sculpté en ambre. Je la passe a mon Annulaire droit et la bague s'adapte

- Merci Dame Poufsouffle je me montrerais digne. Fit-je sans plus tarder j'ouvre le deuxième coffre

- Pourquoi est tu ici ? Fit une voix stricte

- Je suis ici pour demander mon héritage. Fit-je doucement

- Tu viens d'acquérir l'héritage de Helga Poufsouffle ! Pourquoi souhaite tu en acquérir un autre ?

- Je souhaite juste obtenir ce qui peut me permettre, a moi et moi frère, de mettre fin a la tyrannie de sorcier qui pense qu'a eux, qui se croient supérieure a tout être magique. Fit-je sérieusement

- Tu est toi même une sorcière, te juge tu donc différente ? Fit la voix toujours stricte

- Certes je suis une sorcière mais je suis respectueuse des elfes, je parle aussi bien des elfes originelles, que des elfes de maisons, ils possèdent le respect et le savoir de la nature, les centaures qui possèdent le savoir des étoiles, les loup-garous qui sont les enfants de la lune, les vampires, maîtres des magies du sang, les licornes blanches qui représente la pureté du monde, les licornes de guerres qui naissent de plus en plus a cause de la folie meurtrière des hommes. Je souhaite rétablir l'équilibre entre être magique, nous sommes tous les enfants de la Magie. Fit-je de façon solennelle

- Jeune enfant je voie que tu a beaucoup de connaissance, mon épreuve n'a plus lieu d'être. Fit une femme en d'approchant de moi. Tien mes mon anneau, jeune enfant la magie a considérais que tu étais mon héritière et elle ne sais pas tromper !

_Je sens une douce chaleur sur mon Majeur droit, je regarde et je remarque la bague de Rowena Serdaigle elle est en cuivre avec un aigle de saphir montée dessus._

-Va rejoindre ton frère, il a lui aussi des épreuves a passer. Me fit-elle avec un doux sourire

Je ressort du cercle et sourie a mon frère.

- A ton tour maintenant ! Lui Fit-je

**Point de vue de Yuki (Harry)**

Aya' s'avance dans le cercle doucement puis une sorte de bulle se crée j'ai l'impression qu'elle parle a quelqu'un

- Directeur ? Est-ce normal que nous n'entendons rien ? Fit-je curieux

- Tout a fait normal chaque épreuve est choisis par votre ancêtre et seul l'héritier a le droit de le passer et de s'en souvenir !

- Que se passe t-il si un héritier échoue a sont épreuves ? Fit-je inquiet

- Cela signifie qu'il n'est pas encore apte a recevoir sont héritage, dans se cas l'héritier oublie le contenue de l'épreuve et ne peut retenter que un an après sa tentative. M'expliqua Ragnok

_Tout d'un coup une lumière aveuglante apparaît dans la bulle et Aya' disparaît, sont épreuve a sûrement commencer j'espère que cela ira pour elle, plusieurs minute passe et elle réapparais, puis une femme rousse se matérialise habiller de jaune et de noir, elle a l'air de lui tendre quelque chose._

- Votre sœur a réussir l'épreuve, elle a maintenant le droit de prendre le titre de Lady Poufsouffle. Me fit Ragnok

_Je soupire de soulagement ! Elle se remet a discuter, je ne sais pas de quoi elle parle mais elle a l'air passionnait, tien une autre femme apparaît habiller de bleu et de bronze, Rowena Serdaigle, elle doit avoir réussi sont épreuve, elle sort tout sourire et je soupire d'avance._

- A vos ordres Lady Poufsouffle-Serdaigle ou Serdaigle-Poufsouffles ? Fit-je avec un grand sourire, elle me répond par un coup sur la tête, puis j'avance dans le cercle

« - Pourquoi est tu ici ? Fit une voix grave

- Je suis ici pour passer les test de mon héritage. Fit-je anxieusement

- Soit. Deux coffres apparaissent. Choisis et commences ton epreuve

_Je m'avance vers le coffre rouge et l'ouvre avec ma clef je préfère commencer par l'épreuve de Godric. Une lumière m'aveugle est je me retrouve dans une salle remplie d'épée, certaines sont rouiller, d'autre sont magnifique mais mon l'air lourde, je remarque dans le fond une épée la poignée a la forme d'un dragon, la lame est fine, sans trace de rouille, je me rapproche et je remarque un serpent gravé sur la lame, je la prend en main. Une nouvelle lumière m'aveugle et j'aperçois une forme noire dans le fond de la salle qui tien elle aussi une épée._

- Viens te battre jeunot sauf si tu a peur. Fit-la voix un brin moqueur

- Je n'est aucune raison de me battre ! Je n'est rien contre vous ! Fit-je doucement

- Soit. Il claque des doit et j'aperçois Ayane enchaînée au fond de la salle. Et maintenant ? Fit-il

_J'engage le combat contre la forme, qui réplique, c'est un combat difficile, je n'est jamais vraiment combattu a l'épée sauf contre le basilic, il me désarme rapidement, je me baisse et lui fait un croche pied, je récupère mon arme et la met sous sa gorge en un clin d'œil, je suis moi même étonner de la rapidité avec laquelle je l'est fait, la forme deviens plus clair, il s'agit d'un homme habiller de rouge et d'or._

- Beau combat jeunot ! En plus tu est rusé ! Je me suis rouillé depuis le temps aussi ! Je suis Godric Griffondor ! Enchanté de te rencontrer jeune héritier, vu que tu a gagner le duel je te donne aussi cette épée, on dit que les épée les plus fidèle ont un nom ! Si tu souhaite lui en donner un coupe toi légèrement et laisse le sang couler sur la lame en pensant au nom que tu souhaite lui donner. Me fit-il plein d'entrain.

_Je me coupe légèrement la paume de la main et pense a Arawë, l'épée brille un instant et le nom apparaît le long de la lame._

- Très joli nom ! Tien prend mon anneau il t'appartient. Me fit-il en me le passant sur le Majeur droit puis il disparaît.

_Une lumière m'aveugle et me revoilà ou point de départ je regarde derrière moi et je remarque Aya' avec Ragnok a coter d'elle, elle me fait un signe, ouf elle va bien ! J'ouvre le deuxième coffre et j'aperçois un œuf assez volumineux, j'entends des sifflements un serpent !_

_« - Sssssalut toi Fit-je en fourchelang_

_- Oh ! un parleeeeeur. Me fit la petite voix. Peut tu m'aider ?_

_- Bien sssssur que puissssss-je faire pour toiiiii ? Petit serpent_

_- J'allais bieeeeeeeeeeeentôt naître quand je n'est plusssssssss recuuuuuuuuuuuut la chaleeeeeeur donc j'aiiiii besssssssssoin pour finiiiiiiiiir mon éclossssssion. Fit il_

_Je le prend contre moi et le met sous mes vêtements_

_- As-tu asssssssssez de chaleeeeeeeeeeeeeeur petit serpeeeeeeeeeent ? Fit-je inquiet_

_- Ouiiiiii nobleee parleeeeeeeeeur. entendis-je_

_Au bout de quelque minutes j'entends des petits craquements sûrement que l'œuf a éclos_

_- Merci nobleeeeeeeeeee parleeeeur je ssssssssssouhaiterais devenir ton familier jeeeeeeune parleur Fit-il_

_- J'accepte aveeeeeeec joieeeeeeeee petit serpeeeeeeeeeent je suppose que tu na passsssssss de nom ? _

_- Non nobleee parleeeeeeeeeeeeeeur, pouveeeeeeeeeeeeeez vous m'en donnait un ?_

_- Que penssssssse tu de Apophissss c'est un dieu sssssssssserpent Égyptien. Fit-je doucement_

_- Apophissss ? Un dieu ? Vous me faites honneur noble parleur. Siffle t'il content_

_Je donne un regard vers le coffre est remarque qu'il c'est changer en bague, le test du Fourchelang pour Serpentard quoi de mieux ? L'anneau est en argent avec un serpent d'émeraude qui s'enroule autours. Je fait signe a Apophis de monter sur mon bras et ressort du cercle._

**Point de vue de Aya'**

_Il entre dans le cercle, je le sens un peut tendu, une sorte de bulle apparaît une fois qu'il est entrer je regarde Ragnok et je comprend que c'est normal. Je le voix parler sans entendre, ça veux dire qu'il n'a pas entendu ce que j'ai dit ? Ouf ! Une lumière aveuglante, son épreuve a commencer. Je réfléchie a ce que l'on va faire pour la suite puis une voix me coupe dans mes pensées._

- Je suis désoler jeune fille je vais avoir besoin de vous pour l'épreuve de votre frère. Puis je me sens m'endormir, puis je me réveille a côté de Ragnok

- Que c'est il passer ? Fit-je perdue

- Seigneur Godric avait besoin de vous pour l'épreuve de votre frère seul l'héritier a le droit de savoir ce qui se passe, vous avez donc été endormie le temps de l'épreuve, puis ramener ici, sachez que rien n'aurais pu vous arrivez Lady Poufsouffle Serdaigle. Fit Ragnok respectueusement

_Je hoche positivement la tête et regarde mon frère, puis lui fait un signe que tout va bien pour qu'il passe sa deuxième épreuve tranquille. Je le voie avancer vers le deuxième coffre, et un œuf apparaît, et bien après tout c'est l'épreuve de Salazar, je le voie glisser l'œuf sous sont haut, heureusement qu'il est Fourchelang, sa lui évitera de se faire mordre, une fois que l'œuf aura éclos, car c'est sûrement sa l'épreuve de Salazar. _

_Au bout de plusieurs minutes je remarque un serpent sortir de sont haut, je remarque aussi que le coffre c'est changer en bague. C'est bien sa seul un Fourchelang pouvait réussir sont épreuve ! Il sort au bout de quelque minutes !_

**FIN DESPOINT DE VUE SEPARER **

- Franchement j'aurais fait quoi si je n'étais pas Fourchelang ? Foutu Salazar. Fit-je en souriant

Aya' je te présente Apophis mon familier. Lui fis-je en lui montrant le serpent qui c'est caler dans mon cou.

- Bonjour Apophis, je suis la sœur de ton maître tu a de jolie couleur Fit Aya'

_C'est vrai qu'il a de jolie couleur, orange qui tire sur un jolie rouge pas agressif pour les yeux, on se croirais sous un coucher de soleil._

- Bon maintenant que cela est fait pourquoi n'irions nous pas rejoindre Gripec pour l'héritage des Selwyn ? Et je vous après vous pourrez vous rendre dans vos coffres ? Fit Ragnok

- On vous suis Directeur. Fit-on en même temps

_Et nous voilà repartie dans la grotte, arriver dans le bureau de Ragnok nous sommes surprit par un nouveau bureau sculpté en bois et surtout le nombre de dossier dessus, c'est vraiment un loooooooong début de journée..._

* * *

Bon voilà la fin de ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'attends toujours vos idées de couple pour Aya' et Yuki ! Je suis désolée si y a des fautes je cherche toujours une béta,,,,et j'ai écrit se chapitre de 2h du mat a 4h' bref pas facile !

Prochain chapitre :

_Hein ? Impossible ? Soeurette tout ça nous appartiens ?_

_Alala frérot tu m'étonne, faut vraiment que je te donne des cours de tenue et d'histoire._

_dans quoi je me suis engagé encore!_

Chapitre 4 :héritage partie 2, tention harry tu va faire une crise cardiaque!(auteur)

mais mais j'en est marre d'être célèbre !


End file.
